


The Ultimate Evil

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Evil

Dan Phantom

IN

The Ultimate Evil

A.n

Here's a new one shot yay I wrote this in my college class

Enjoy Dpl2

The only thing I remember from my pathetic human life is that idiot Cheese head trying to help me. Oh please… Like I needed that fruit loops help. Maybe I did once but then and there NO! He took a piece of me. That's why I took a piece of him.

I wanted him to feel my pain. The only way for that to happen, would be if I took out his half as well. Which I did by taking out Vlad's ghost half I would make him feel the pain he deserves.

He would have to live with it for the rest of his life. Once I was totally myself I decided to rule the world by destroying it. But first I had to get rid of the people that would be a distraction before I blew up Vlad's Mansion. I decided to kill my quivering human half that was shaking in the corner.

I decided to crack his neck and kill him right then and there. After that well you know…. from that day on I decided to kill my friends, family, and overweight teacher. I wasn't risking my goals. With reminders from my past life.

I was going to rule. No one can stop me now!

I AM DAN PHANTOM!

And I always get WHAT I WANT.

DPL2

A.N

There you go guys =)


End file.
